Why did you have to go?
by Dein-Katze
Summary: 5 ans après sa fuite, Draco retrouve Harry. Mais le temps à passé et les gens changent.
1. prologue

Auteur : Aeryn 

Titre : Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Ratting : M

Paring: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Warning : slash/yaoi lemon 

Spoiler: à partir du tome 5

Genre : romance, drama

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR

note de l'auteuze: ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste la correction. le prochain chapitre arrive bientot.

bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue 

Un homme sexy dansait sur une estrade dans un club gay. L'homme se déhanchait en enlevant sa chemise avec lenteur. Les autres hommes étaient en train de baver tellement l'homme était sexy.

Cet homme qui déclenchait tous les désirs des autres mâles de la pièce s'appelait James Evans. Ce jeune homme était arrivé dans le Virginia, il y a à peu près deux ans. Très vite, il était devenu le favori du patron et des clients bien sûr. Tous les jours après son show des dizaines d'homme venaient pour sortir avec lui. Il y en avait même qui le demandaient en mariage. Ce métier ne payait pas bien, il avait juste assez pour payer son petit appartement. Pour manger il se faisait inviter par les clients. Les habitués venaient d'eux-mêmes pour l'inviter au restaurant, bien sûr après il était obligé de passer dans les appartements du client.

Il n'était pas très fier mais il n'avait aucun diplôme. Rien. Il n'avait pas pu terminer ses études. Et revenir dans le monde magique et demander de l'aide à ses connaissances était à exclure. Il avait une bonne raison de s'être enfui et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait revenir.

Son show était maintenant fini. Il retourna dans sa loge, habitué aux remarques salaces et aux regards pervers. Mais ce que le jeune garçon de 23 ans n'avait pas vu était le regard d'acier qui le fixait.

Ce même homme venait depuis maintenant une semaine tous les soirs. Il regardait le show de James Evans puis repartait mais aujourd'hui il le suivit le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Le jeune homme blond au regard d'acier suivit les couloirs et se retrouva devant la porte du strip-teaseur.

Le blond entra sans frapper. James Evans se retourna brusquement. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un lien invisible se fit puis brusquement, le brun se leva de sa chaise et alla à la rencontre du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, brutalement, écrasant leurs lèvres. Puis le blond introduit sa langue dans la bouche et le baiser se fit passionné. Le blond plaqua durement le brun contre le mur comme pour lui faire payer quelque chose. Un courant électrique traversa quand leurs deux érections se touchèrent. Ils commencèrent à bouger leurs bassins. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, les gémissements se transformèrent en cris puis grâce à un coup de reins bien placé du blond, ils se libérèrent dans un souffle. Le blond se tint au mur pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes.

Harry tu m'as tellement manqué, dit le blond.

Va-t'en Malfoy, dit Harry en le repoussant. Je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter maintenant.

Les deux hommes étaient encore tremblants de leur dernière action.

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Harry. Je t'ai cherché pendant cinq ans. Quand je n'ai plus eu à me cacher, je suis revenu à Poudlard et tes amis m'ont dit que tu étais parti comme ça, une nuit, sans rien dire à personne alors que tu étais enceint de huit mois. Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi es-tu parti et pourquoi te retrouves-tu dans une boîte de striptease à te déshabiller devant des hommes et à jouer la prostituer en partant avec eux le soir ? Je t'ai observé, Harry. Au début je ne voulais pas le croire quand je t'ai vu. Cela ne pouvait pas être toi.

Je ne suis plus celui que tu a connu alors maintenant, pars ! dit Harry avec colère.

Je ne te laisserai pas, Harry ! J'ai besoin de toi mon amour. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques où est notre enfant.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'air de l'accabler de reproche. Il ne voulait pas expliquer, ça avait été tellement dur. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Harry se demandait pourquoi ses anciens amis ne lui avaient pas dit pour leur enfant.

Je veux le voir, Harry ! Je veux voir notre fils, dit Draco. Si tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi bien que tu aies prouvé il y a quelques minutes que tu me désirais encore, je veux mon fils…

Ton fils ? dit Harry Potter incrédule, préférant éviter le sujet de son attirance pour Draco. Ton fils ? Est-ce que tu étais là quand j'ai passé la première échographie, quand le médecin a annoncé le sexe du bébé ? Je me demande même comment tu as su que c'était un garçon !

Mais comment voulais-tu que je sois là ? demanda Draco qui commençait à s'énerver. Tu sais que j'étais poursuivit par les Mangemorts et que je ne pouvais pas rester en Angleterre.

Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? dit Jarry qui commençait à élever le ton. Tu aurais pu rester à Poudlard avec moi. Dumbledore voulait bien t'accueillir. Mais tu n'es pas resté à cause de ta foutue fierté et tu as préféré partir je ne sais où et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi pendant toute ma grossesse. Parce que tu pouvais voir Blaise mais pas moi hein ? MAIS CE QUE TU NE SAVAIS PAS C'ÉTAIT QUE BLAISE EST DEVENU AMI AVEC MOI ET QU'IL M'A TOUT DIT. TU M'AS TROMPÉ, SALAUD ! ALORS QUE J'ÉTAIS ENCEINT ! C'est vrai que je te désire toujours mais je ne veux plus retourner avec toi.

Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Harry, je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit ce fils de pute de Zabini, mais il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Je veux qu'ont reforme une famille, toi, moi et notre enfant. Il doit être grand maintenant.

Alors personne ne t'a rien dit ?

Draco le regarda bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que personne lui avait dit.

Draco, j'ai fait une fausse couche quand j'ai tué Voldemort.

Draco était horrifié. Son Harry étais stripteaseur et était pratiquement une prostituer. Leur enfant n'avait jamais vu le jour. Et ce putain de Zabini avait dit à Harry qu'il l'avait trompé. Il allait tuer quelqu'un.

Maintenant, Malfoy, si tu pouvais partir, ce serait bien je…

Pour que tu joues encore la pute ? Pas question. Maintenant tu viens avec moi. Je te ramène chez nous et ne discute pas, dit Draco en voyant Harry commencer à parler.

Draco lui pris le bras et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

alors comment avez vous trouvé? 


	2. chapitre1

Auteur : Aeryn 

Titre : Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Rating : M (surtout pour le langage de se chapitre)

Paring: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Warning : slash/yaoi lemon 

Spoiler: à partir du tome 5

Genre : romance, Drama

Dis clamer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Chapitre 1

Harry se trouvait dans un magnifique salon qu'il savait être le salon du manoir de son _cher_ ex fiancé. Draco était partis se changer à cause de leur récente activité dans sa loge. Et surtout pour éviter le silence pesant qui s'était installer entre eux. Ils avaient avec une facilité déconcerter parler de leur passé, de leurs sentiments et maintenant qu'ils étaient dans un lieu au calme, ils n'arrivaient même plus à ce regarder dans les yeux.

Harry s'assit sur le richissime canapé rouge en velours ou toute autre matière qui y ressemblait, en attendant draco.

Le blond arriva cinq minutes plus tard habiller d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche détacher de trois boutons en haut. Harry ressentis alors le lien qui unissait plus fort qu'il y a une heure. Il avait toujours su que cette histoire de lien était mauvaise. Il se demandait encore si cela c'était vraiment passer naturellement où si c'était quelqu'un qui leur avait jeté le sort. Il soupçonnait le directeur avec sa manie de simissé dans les affaires des autres. Le lien avait été en meilleure forme qu'aujourd'hui. Il arrivait à peine a ressentir l'aura de draco. Mais il savait que bientôt il pourrait ressentir ces émotions et vice versa. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que cela arrive.

- tiens Harry, je t'ai ramené des vêtements dit Draco en regardant le mur a coté. Puis pris d'un courage de griffondor qu'il n'avait que dans de très rares occasions, il le regarda dans les yeux.

Harry le regardait de la même façon que le jour où il avait demandé une trêve au griffondor, il y a de cela sept ans. Il se souvenait encore de son regard vert plonger dans ses yeux. Le mélange qu'avait donné la confusion, la méfiance et une autre lueur qu'il n'avait saisie que bien plus tard. Il y avait pensée nuit et jour après…

_Flash back_

Harry, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger venait de sortir du cours métamorphose. Hermione et Ron se disputait encore une fois, cela devenait lassant à force. Harry regardait son sac quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son manuel de métamorphose dans la salle de classe.

- Hermione, je vais chercher mon livre je l'ai oublié dans la classe. Ne m'attendait pas pour manger dit harry. Ron on se retrouve en divination ?

Ses meilleurs amis répondirent positivement et continuèrent leur dispute en marchant dans le couloir.

Harry repartis sur leur pas quand soudain il se fit happer par quelqu'un dans une classe vide et il se retrouva face contre le mur coincé par un corps chaud.

Potter, Potter, Potter dit une voix traînante à son oreille. Il faudrait que tu fasses un peu plus attention. Cela aurait pu être une personne mal intentionnée dit Malfoy sarcastique

Qu'est ce que tu veux la fouine dit Harry avec une haine intense dans la voix !

Calme Potty ! Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme cela dit Draco avec un faux air nostalgique. En ce qui concerne ce que je veux et bien cela prendrait trop de temps a tout énuméré et je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi. Mais là tout de suite je veux une trêve.

Harry qui était encore collé au mur par le corps de Malfoy, ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait chaud et le souffle de Malfoy dans son cou lui procurait des frissons. Pourtant on était en plein milieu de janvier.

Et pourquoi veux-tu faire une trêve Malfoy ? Demanda Harry en réussissant à se retourner.

Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent nez à nez, le souffle chaud du griffondor sur ses lèvres.

Je dois avouer que les coups entre les griffondor et les serpentard m'ennuient de plus en plus. Avec la guerre je trouve cela de plus en plus infantile dit draco avec sérieux et le ASPIC sont pour bientôt.

Harry pensa à ce que lui disait le blond, il était totalement d'accord avec lui.

C'est d'accord mais au moindre problème de ta maison on recommence dit Harry troublé par le corps de son ennemi.

Fin du flash back 

C'est à ce moment là qu'il lui avait lancé ce regard. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la fin de la conversation.

La trêve avait durée un long moment.

draco est ce que ça va ? Cela fait bien 5 minutes que je t'appelle dit Harry inquiet de le voir les yeux vide à regarder le mur.

Euh oui, oui j'étais dans mes pensées. Je crois que cela vaudrai mieux si on parlait de ça reposer demain non ?

D'accord alors je vais retourner chez moi et je viendrai te voir demain dit Harry se préparant à partir, le regard du blond le mettant mal a l'aise

Non tu restes ici dit draco d'une voix autoritaire tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir dans ton appartement minable alors que je viens de te retrouvé après toutes ses années. Tu m'as trop manqué.

Si j'ai envi de rentré chez moi, je rentrerai chez moi o.k ? Dit Harry avec fureur ne revenant pas du ton qu'avait pris Draco. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! je…

Je ne vais pas te laisser partir pour que tu te fasses sauter par des gros porcs ! Dit draco avec fureur. Mais je devais me douter que s'était pour ça que t'étais partie hein ? Je ne pouvais pas te défoncer le cul tous les jours c'est pour ça dit draco avec un regard pervers.

Redis-moi encore une fois ça et je te jure que je te castre dit Harry près a lui sauté dessus. Parce que tu dis ça mais qui s'est qui s'enfilaient tout ce qui passait alors que son fiancé était enceint !

Harry regarda avec un plaisir sadique de voir que draco était blesser par sa dernière remarque. Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ? Lui aussi l'était par ce que draco avait dis. Mais lui était habituer maintenant avec le métier qu'il faisait.

Qui ta dit que je t'avais trompé demanda Malfoy avec un regard aussi froid que la mort.

Harry resta silencieux. Draco devait bien le savoir a moins que tout le monde était au courant et qu'il n'y ait que lui qui l'ait appris que plus tard.

Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est ton cher ami Blaise qui m'a tout raconté.

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir quoi que se soit alors que…

Je lui ai dit la vérité draco pas la peine de mentir maintenant dit une voix de derrière eux. Je lui ais dit que tu l'avais trompé et que tu ne le méritais pas.

Blaise surgit devant eux.

Et je lui ai dis que je l'aimais.

A suivre…

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez se chapitre ? Je sais qu'il a été long à attendre mais je me sers d'un vieil ordinateur qui date de 10ans pour écrire mes fics( il est dans ma chambre c'est plus pratique pour écrire des trucs louche) mais malheureusement il a bugé et je ne trouvais plus cette fic. Encore désolé

Si vous voulez me taper vous avez le droit.

Bisous a la prochaine.


End file.
